One Day
by badwolf707
Summary: Should He Tell Her How he Feels? *Story Is All Done*
1. Chapter 1

One day he Hopes she see him for more then a midnight booty call.  
>Hopes to be more then Someone she calls to scratch an itch.<p>

He wants more. He just doesn't know how to express that yet.

It's funny he thinks he's a cop used to high pressure situations.  
>Wonders everyday has he walks out of the door if this will be his last day.<p>

Because you never know really know.

He know how important life is because of this.  
>Knows that you should seize the day.<p>

But yet when she's in front of him all that goes out of his mind, and he thinks I'll tell her someday.

One day He hope that's he'll be able to put his foot down and say I want more then this.  
>He hopes he's brave enough to do it one day.<br>Be brave enough to risk losing her forever if her answer is no.

One day he will, but not today,  
>Not tonight.<p>

Though while he watches her sleep over for the first time since they started there get together's.  
>Instead of some day, He thinks what about tomorrow.<p>

-  
>HOPE YOU LIKED REVIEW.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up in the middle of the night, The second night that she sleeps over at his place and she watches him sleep.

She had though that since Danny had once again entered her life it was a given that they would finally have a go at being more then just friends, but even though she told him that she wasn't ready for a new relationship after what happen to her last relationship.

she realizes now that the real reason she said no was that she already felt way more for Brody then she had wanted to admit at the time.

It's weird she thinks to feel this way about him.

Brody of all People._(I mean really have you've seen the way he eats)_

Forbidden fruit in some way._(man would Richie freak If he ever found out)_

But Someway, somehow _(During Scrabble fights and movie nights)_

Brody had wormed his way into her heart and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She hopes secretly as she tangles her hand in his hair and leans forward and brushes her lips lightly with his that this feeling never goes away.

The Kiss deepens as Brody starts to awaken fully and she thinks I don't have to analyze all my feelings will do and all coherent though flees as Brody starts kissing his way down her body.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Weeks Later_

Did you mean it he says?

Mean she says. Giving her self more time to think about her answer carefully.

Though she already knows what he's talking about. After all it was the main reason she came over tonight.

***Earlier That Day***

_She Hadn't meant those words to slip out of her mouth they just did._  
><em>It wasn't until that moment when Richie was wailing on him and she was just so scared for his safety,For his life because he wouldn't fight back that she realize that she couldn't lose him.<em>  
><em>she realized that she loved him then had proceeded to blurt it out to the surprise of everyone including herself.<em>

_And then after her father taking advantage of the shocked silence took the opportunity to break up the fight and before Brody could come talk to her she turned around and left._

***End Of Flashback***

You know what I'm talking about he says as the credits to the movie rolls.

You sure you don't want to just watch another movie she says half Jokingly.

Nope Remember when you showed up at my door he said smiling slightly,with Pizza,Beer,and a Movie and said Lets talk after. Well Now it's after.

Yes she said simply. I meant it.I know that were supposed to keep this thing casual but it just happen over time.I mean I didn't even fully realize it until earlier,I mean I knew I felt more for you then I was unwilling to admit to you and myself but I just she trailed off noticing him staring at her intently.

What are you thinking about she asks his silence unnerving her quite a bit.

I'm thinking he says slowly that It's about time.

A smile spreads across his Face as he says this.

What she replies slightly shock?

I said it's about time.

Also I Love you. I have loved you for the longest time. I've just been wondering if you felt anything more for me and I've been trying to work up the never to tell you.

Well I guess this is a less awkward conversation then i thought it would be she says laughing lightly.

I guess she continues the next order of business is to talk about how were going to deal with Richie.

Later he says and starts kissing her. We have more important thing to do and what she asks between kisses are those important things. Well if you must know he says smiling wickedly as he then begins to whisper naughty things into her ear that has her giggling and blushing yet anticipating a sleepless night.

Hope You Liked it.  
>PLZ Review<p> 


End file.
